Too Far
by forsaken2003
Summary: Sequel to Tricks


Title: Too Far

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Sequel to Tricks

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 6 No Dawn and Buffy didn't die.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Note: This story kind of took on a mind of it's own.

Note 2: I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything. I'm sorry about that. I'm working on a new multi-chapter story. Hopefully it's one that I can complete and can post sooner rather than later.

Spike returned to the apartment well after three in the morning. It had been poker night so the Scooby's were on their own. Spike had tried to convince Xander to play hooky from work and patrol to have some sexy time and then go to Willy's with him but Xander just gave him a kiss on the lips and told him to have a good time and that he'd see him when he got home. Xander had been going into work before sunrise due to the work site being behind because of shortage of workers.

Poker had been a bust, Spike thought going patrolling would have been a better option. When next Thursday rolled around Spike knew he'd make the same choice. He just loved kitten poker too bloody much.

Unlocking the door Spike was welcomed with Halloween decorations. Memories of last Halloween entered his mind. Xander has been so mad when he'd found his hair had been dyed blue. Spike was sure Xander was going to stake him. Instead he was sentenced to sleep in the living room for an entire week. He poked a witch that stared at him. God, they were hideous!

Spike couldn't hear Xander's heart beat causing him to frown. Xander was always home before him. If he wasn't home that meant something happened. Grabbing the phone, he dialed Xander's cell hoping he'd get an explanation. To his surprised a ringing came from their bedroom. Had Xander forgotten his cell this morning? That seemed near impossible though, Xander was very responsible with remembering his phone. He never knew just when it might save his life for an unexpected demon attack.

Deciding to investigate Spikeput the phone down and headed to the bedroom. When he turned the light on he was greeted by a horrible sight. Xander was home. He was crouched in the corner closest to the closet. His clothes were torn and dirty. His beautiful face disfigured. Spike brought a hand up to his own face knowing why. Xander had no heart beat. Xander was dead... undead.

"Xan?" Spike whispered. Xander's head whipped up, golden eyes met Spike's blue ones. Spike fell to his knees unable to hold himself up anymore. He was hyperventilating even though he didn't breathe. "W-what happened?"

"Kinda obvious isn't it? Xander smirked. His head tilted to the side. "This was what you always wanted, wasn't it? You really never wanted a weak human."

Spike's eyes burned. "I always wanted Xander and you're not him. Not anymore."

Xander crawled over and placed his hands on Spike's face. Gone was the warmth Spike loved, it was replaced with an unwelcomed chill. "I can hunt for you now. We can go anywhere we want! Have anything we want!"

Spike scrambled away with tears rolling down his cheeks. He probably didn't look much like a master vampire right now and he didn't care. "This wasn't how we were supposed to end! We were never supposed to end. I had it all planned out I want my Xanpet back!" He howled. The blood he drank earlier churned in his stomach. He got to his hands and knees and began to heave.

"Spike!" Xander was at Spike's side rubbing his back. "Spike, I'm sorry. It's a a stupid joke."

"W-what?" Spike asked confused. What was happening? He looked up and saw Xander pull off some sort of mask from his face. "Your heartbeat. Your skin, it's ice cold."

Xander felt sick. The girls told him the prank was going too far but he ws sure it would be funny in the end. "It's magic. It'll wear off in the morning."

"This was all a practical joke?" Spike asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It was supposed to be payback for last year. I thought it was going to be funny. That... I don't know you'd be happy seeing me as a vampire. I'm an idiot and fucking asshole," Xander said as he pulled Spike into a hug. "Please don't hate me."

Spike wrapped his arms around Xander and hugged him as hard as the chip would allow. "You scared me." His voice was muffled against Xander's neck. He could feel the blood flowing beneath the skin. "I thought I lost you."

Rubbing his hands over Spike's back Xander said, "I'm so sorry, Spike. I promise I'll never do anything this stupid again."

"I don't want you as a vampire," Spike said as he pulled away. "Even with a soul. It would be you but not. I need this Xander." He placed his hands on Xander's face and planted kisses all over Xander's face. "You're the Xander I fell in love with."

Xander was confused about what Spike was saying. How could they be together forever if Spike didn't turn him? "Spike, what are you talking about?"

Spike should have kept his mouth shut but his emotions were getting the better of him. How would Xander react when he told him that he's been talking Willow about their future before discussing it with Xander? "I've been talking to Red. She's found a spell to bind us together with your soul. It wouldn't make you immortal. If you die I die with you and vice versa. We could have a day together or a hundred years when... if we do it."

"You want to be bound to me?" After his stunt he this was the last thing he expected Spike to say. Spike shrugged not sure what Xander was thinking and his self-confidence appeared to be low. "How long have you and Willow been looking into this?" He couldn't believe Willow had been able to keep this from him.

"Not long..." Spike trailed off.

Xander didn't believe Spike. "You can tell me. I'm not going to be mad, Spike." He grabbed Spike's hand. He had no idea how today went from something that was supposed to be funny to something so serious.

"Only a year," Spike mumbled. "We've had the spell for months but Red keeps going over it to make sure it's perfect. Neither of us want the smallest thing to go wrong."

"A year?" Xander repeated. "You've been that sure about us for that long?"

Spike shot Xander a shocked look. "I don't get into relationships with just anyone without being all in." He pointed a finger at Xander. "And we do not talk about Harmony!"

Xander snorted. "So... when can we do this?"

"What?" Spike was so confused and his nerves were shot.

"When can we do the spell? Does it need to be a full moon? Do we need some sort of demons blood that can only be found in Africa?"

A smile spread over Spike's face. "Nothing that complicated. We'll talk about it in the morning. You've worn me out and not in a fun, sexy way."

"Sorry, baby. How about we promise not to prank each other anymore? I don't want anything like this to happen again. I don't ever want to hurt you again because I'm stupid," Xander said.

"Deal," Spike replied grabbing Xander's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I love you, whelp."

Xander smiled. "I love you too, blondie."

Spike stood and helped Xander to his feet. "There's one more thing, Xan."

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow we torch those bloody Halloween decorations," Spike declared.

Xander narrowed his eyes. "If you try, you'll be sleeping on the couch... again!"

Well shit.

The End


End file.
